Christmas Special
by Kiersten8211
Summary: A little holiday short story with 2 parts. Naruto is invited to a small get together when unexpected things happen. This is a short NaruSasu fanfic with 2 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Snow falls from the sky sticking to the ground. Decorations stand about on people's homes. Ah yes, this is the sight of Christmas. The joyful time where children spend time with their families opening gifts. Unfortunately, I am not able to do so. Me, Naruto Uzumaki at age 17, doesn't have any family to spend this what is supposed to be a joyful day with. I don't know my parents because they died when i was young. So I live in a small apartment barely making the rent with a part-time job I manage to fit in with school. It's a good thing that this is the last year of high school, 12th grade.

Waking up to the sound of my phone ringing i flip it open to find a text from my best friend, Kiba. "_Merry Christmas, don't forget to come to the get together."_

Oh yeah, how could i forget about that. Just a few days ago at school the pink-headed girl Sakura-chan invited a few people to a small get together for Christmas. Look at the clock it reads 7:00am. Ugh Kiba why do you have to get up early.

Walking up the stairs to Sakura's home i hesitantly knock. "Coming!" a voice calls. The door slides open and a head peaks through. "Oh hey Naruto, come in." she says sternly. What was she expecting? Oh right she was probably hoping it would be Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she has had a crush on since grade school.

stepping inside i am striked by the smell of a variety of sweets. "whats that smell?" I take off my shoes and set it on the mat in front of the door.

"Oh, I am baking cookies and i have made hot chocolate." Says Sakura not even attempting to look at Naruto. Hmm, guess I am the first one here. Dammit Kiba why did you have to wake me up so early. _'knock knock'_

"coming!" Sakura runs across the living room to the door. "Hi! Come in! Sit sit. I'll get you something to drink." Of course I didn't get a greeting like that who could it be Sasuke?. A raven haired male steps through the doorway. I spoke too soon.

"Hey dobe." The raven hair boy says. A smirk grows on Sasuke's lips.

"I am not a dobe, dobe!"

"Sure you're not..."

"Naruto can you stop making a fuss." Sakura says with a glare. Humph, of course the blame is put on me.

**A/N:** I know it was short but i'll post the rest tomorrow because I am very tired at the moment. Hah, it's kind of perfect sense tomorrow is Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So here is part 2 of the Christmas Special. If you review be honest i can take the hate ^_^ Oh and watch out for that boy on boy action in here. Sorry i forgot to mention the pairing it is NaruSasu. If you do not like boy on boy action then please, don't read this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! If i did he and Sasuke would be a married gay couple e_e With adopted children that for some weird reason look like them ^_^

Sakura clasping her hands together. "Well I am going to get the cookies out! Naruto don't touch anything". Sakura runs through Sasuke and I to the kitchen. Sasuke then turns to face me. An awkward silence runs through the room but through the awkwardness Sasuke's eyes keep staring at me.

"Do you have a problem?" I turn puting my hands in my pockets. Sasuke just smiles creepily. I wave my hand in front of his face to you know, make sure something isn't wrong with him. Sasuke opens his mouth when he is cut off by knocking on the door.

"Hey Naruto please get the door!" Sakura yells probably making the whole house vibrate.

"Why can't Sasuke get the door?" I say slouching down on the couch. "Naruto just get the damn door." Sakura snaps.

"Fine fine. Whatever." Of course i do not want Sakura to snap and hit me on the head. I have had plenty of experience with that happening. For example when we were younger and she thought I was being inappropriate. Well that was when I had a crush on her. Of course I got over that because she could never get over Sasuke which didn't seem to have any intrest in the fangirls he had. I wonder why he never took intrest in any of them. Was it because they were too obsessive? Hmm, maybe.

I get up opening the door. "Hey buddy!" The voice says. '**A/N:** Guess who it is?'

"Kiba! Why did you have to get me up so early i was planning on sleeping in."

"Oh yeah, about that..." Kiba says looking around. "Is that cookies?" He says smelling into the doorways.

"Yes! Come in Kiba." Sakura says carrying a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Kiba comes in to grab a cookie when his hand is smacked away.

"No, we must wait until Hinata and Neji get here." Sakura puts the tray down on the coffee table. "Oh right! The gifts, I got you all a present. Wait here." Sakura turns and runs up the stairs.

"Gifts? She never said anything about gifts." Kiba says secretly putting a cookie in his pocket. Sakura probably went all out for Sasuke's present and probably got the rest of us something like a $10 gift card.

Sakura comes running down with a few bags in her hand. Sasuke smiles and then looks at me. "Naruto I brought you a present I'll show it to you upstairs."

A present? I was here before him there is no way my present could be up there. Or maybe it's in his pocket? Oh what am I thinking why would Sasuke get me a present, Or have to show it to me upstairs. I'm starting to really think something is wrong with him now. Sasuke grabs my arm and leads me up the stairs. I walk ahead of him in to the room with the open door.

"Sasuke, why did you bring me upstairs?" No answer. I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn around to find Sasuke pushing me up against the wall. His arms on either side of my head. I guess you could say pinning me to the wall.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I say eyes wide. He leans his head in to where i can feel his breath on my lips. "Uhh sasuke?" I say looking from side to side to see if i can get free. Sasuke then leans in even more pressing his lips against mine. He moves his hands down to my waist to get a grip on me. Licking my bottom lip i gasp opening my mouth giving him access into my mouth. What the hell? What is he doing.

His tongue explores my mouth. My eyes still wide open and his shut. He bucks his hips on to mine. I can feel our groins rub against eachother. With that I moan and a few seconds after that he moans into the kiss. I shouldn't be doing this what what the hell. I grab on to his hair pushing his head closer to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke pulls away smirking. "I guess you liked it? Merry christmas Naruto." He says with a smile walking out of the room. What the hell just happened?

**A/N:** I hope you liked ^_^ I wrote this listening to Paramore and Fall Out Boy. Oh and Merry Christmas everyone! Have a great winter break.


End file.
